AM
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: 'Tidak boleh! Tidaaaak boleeeh! Kau mau di cincang namja chingumu kalau kau sampai menyerangnya sekarang 'heh! Tahan Kyuhyun! Tahaaan ,' batin Kyuhyun nelangsa/KyuMin/BL/Mian jika ini termasuk JUNK fic u u/ RnR please


**BLUE DAFFODIL**

_**Han Rae**_

_Mianhae saya datang dengan membawa fic yang jauh dari kata sempurna… mianhae…_

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button..

Flame allowed* but did't with hars word.

Jika kalian merasa ini adalah sebuah JUNK fic, saya dengan lapang dada akan menghapusnya..

Rate :

_**T semi M**_

Pairing :

_**KyuMin (Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin)**_

Warning :

_**BL (Boys Love), Typo, Jelek, Abal, dll**_

**Review please...**

**.**

**enJOY!**

**.**

* * *

.

**A.M**

**.**

* * *

**PERFECT!**

"Ash, akhirnya …" Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega sembari menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai setelah melihat tulisan itu terpampang jelas di layar LCD TVnya.

Setelah 5 jam berkutik dengan game itu Ia sukses menamatkan game tersebut dengan nilai sempurna. Sebenarnya, Ia bisa saja menyelesaikan game itu hanya dengan 1 jam, namun karena Ia menginginkan nilai sempurna membuatnya harus mengulang game itu berkali-kali. Ah, dasar maniak game!

"Zzz …"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya kala Ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus di belakangnya. Ia sontak mendudukan tubuhnya lalu menoleh ke belakang.

Sebuah senyuman terukir samar di wajahnya ketika Ia melihat seorang namja tertidur dengan nyaman di atas kasurnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat ketika Ia menyadari penyebab namja tersebut—Hyung merangkap namja chingunya, adalah karena dirinya. Ya, namja itu—Lee Sungmin, tetap keras kepala membujuk Kyuhyun yang tengah asik bermain game itu untuk tidur sampai akhirnya malah Ia sendiri yang lebih dulu tertidur daripada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung…"

Kyuhyun merangkak mendekati Sungmin dan menggoyangkan tubuh Sungmin pelan untuk mencoba membangunkan namja pencinta warna pink itu.

"Hyung, jaebal ireona Hyung. Kyunie ngantuk," rengek Kyuhyun manja. Namun bukannya berpindah, Sungmin malah berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun yang membuat piama tidurnya yang kebesaran itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan punggung mulus tanpa sela di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menelan salvianya susah payah menahan rasa ingin memakan Sungmin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat mencoba mengusir pikiran konyol itu.

'_Tidak boleh! Tidaaaak boleeeh! Kau mau di cincang namja chingumu kalau kau sampai menyerangnya sekarang 'heh?! Tahan Kyuhyun! Tahaaan~,_' batin Kyuhyun nelangsa.

Kyuhyun duduk di sisi lain tempat tidurnya, tepat di hadapan wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun terdiam meneliti tiap detail pada ciptaan Tuhan paling indah di hadapannya.

Kulit mulus yang selalu awet muda. Bulu mata lentik yang menggoda. Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan keindahan dua manik terindah. Pipi chubby yang terlihat lezat untuk di santap. Dan bibir kissable yang membuatnya ingin me—

GYAAAAAA!

Kyuhyun berteriak dalam hati. Ia mencubit pahanya keras, mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran mesum dari otaknya.

Ok, Cho Kyuhyun ayo bersower! #PLAK

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam menatap Sungmin yang masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

"Ah, kalau ka uterus dalam posisi seperti ini, Aku bisa saja kelepasan menyerangmu, Minnie."

.

.

.

WHAT THE HEELLL! YAK! Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi Cho KYUHYUN!?

Kyuhyun kini menampar-nampar wajahnya lalu memukul kepalanya pelan untuk mengusir jiwa mesumnya yang mendadak keluar.

Namun, seolah tampa ampun menyiksa Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah mendesah tertahan.

"A-ah... Ngh.. Kyuh~"

.

.

.

BLUSH!

Rona merah menjalar memenuhi wajah Kyuhyun. Otaknya semakin memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Kyuhyun mendesah berat ketika ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tegang di bawah sana.

"Aish! Lebih baik Aku pergi dari sini," gumam Kyuhyun sembari menarik selimut dan bantal Sungmin ke luar kamar—Ia tak mungkin mengambil bantal dan selimut miliknya yang kini sedang ditiduri oleh Sungmin 'kan?

Kyuhyun memposisiskan tubuhnya agar nyaman di sofa ruang tamu. Saat dirasa posisnya sudah nyaman, Kyuhyun mulai menarik selimut dan memejamkan matanya.

Namun ditengah kenyamanan tersebut, sebuah aroma khas seseorang tercium di indra penciuman Kyuhyun.

"SIAL!" maki Kyuhyun kesal. Selimut dan bantal yang kini digunakan olehnya membawa aroma khas Sungmin, terlebih selimut yang kini menyelimutinya menyebabkan otak mesumnya membayangkan Sungmin sedang memeluknya dari atas.

Semalam penuh Kyuhyun tak mampu menutup matanya. Otak mesumnya tidak henti-hentinya membayangkan yang 'tidak-tidak' tentang Sungmin dan semakin membuat sesuatu di bawahnya tersiksa.

Uh... Poor you.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Sedang apa kau di sana?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang hampiiiiiir saja tertutup dan menatap jam dinding yang tengah menunjukkan pukul 2.25 am. Kyuhyun mendesah berat lalu menatap Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam tak jelas dengan suara yang lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Demi seluruh setan di bumi, Kyuhyun benar-benar harus menahan nafas ketika tangan Sungmin mengusap lembut kepala Kyuhyun. Jiwa mesum yang sudah mati-matian Kyuhyun sembunyikan semalaman kembali melesak ke permukaan hanya karena sentuhan lembut dari Sungmin.

'Ah! bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi!?' batin Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Ah. gwaenchana Minnie." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Sungmin terdiam, Ia menatap Kyuhyun dalam dan tanpa Ia sadari, tatapan matanya semakin menyiksa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Minnie, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungmin menyerit namun perlahan Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, tentu saja. Tanya saja, Kyu," ujar Sungmin sembari tersenyum lembut, tangan mungilnya masih setia mengusap kepala Kyuhyun—yang mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun menginginkan sentuhan seperti itu di bagian, ehem, privatenya ehem. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kuat, mencoba menekan hasrat ingin menyerang Sungmin.

"Tadi kau mimpi apa?"

"Ha?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya imut. Dan demi Tuhan, itu membuat sesuatu eheem dibagian ehem bawah eheeeem Kyuhyun huaachi(?) menegang.

Beberapa detik Sungmin masih mengerjapkan matanya imut namun detik selanjutnya mata Sungmin membelak dan wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"A-Aku tidak bermimpi 'kok," ucap Sungmin terbata. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat reaksi Sungmin.

"Jinjja?"

Sungmin mengangguk ragu semberi menjauh dari Kyuhyun, namun terlambat karena tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. Wajah Sungmin semakin memerah, Ia menunduk dalam.

"L-lepaskan a—,"

"Kenapa tadi kau mendesah?"

**BLUSSH!**

Seringai di wajah Kyuhyun semakin lebar ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"A-Aku tidak mendesah!"

"Benarkah? Apa Aku salah dengar tadi malam, ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk cepat, "K-kau pasti salah dengar! Ah sudahlah aku mau tidur l—,"

"Aku mendengarmu mendesahkan namaku, lho, Minnie."

Sungmin membatu. Tangannya yang baru saja ingin menyentuh gagang pintu tergantung begitu saja di udara.

Saatnya balas dendam!

"Kau tau, Hyung. Kau membuatku tegang semalaman, lho."

Sungmin melirik sesuatu di bawah Kyuhyun malu. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu dengan cepat memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan membuat sesuatu di bawah sana menyentuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika mendengar Sungmin mendesah tertahan.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Bunny," ucap Kyuhyun seduktif tepat di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin membelak takut, "J-jangan sekarang! B-besok Aku harus siaran, Kyu," rengek Sungmin sembari meronta melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Kyuhyun cuek sembari mendorong Sungmin ke dalam kamar mereka.

"AANNDWAAAEEEE!"

Teriakan Sungmin menggema di dalam Dorm mereka lalu disusul desahan dan erangan tertahan tanpa tahu kalau hal itu membuat penghuni lain harus terjaga karena mendengar suara kedua insane tersebut.

"Akan ku bunuh kau kyuhyunie! Dasar magnae kurang ajar! Tau waktu sedikit! Ini masih dini hari tau!" gerutu mereka semua yang terjaga sembari menutup telinga masing-masing.

**Uoh, Poor you all... And fighting Kyuhyun-ah!**

**::FIN::**

**RnR please~ ^^**


End file.
